SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos
is a competitive fighting game produced by Playmore (formerly SNK) for the Neo Geo arcade and home platform. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Japan and the PAL region, although only the Xbox version was released in North America.insert credit | E3 2004 | SNK Interview | The game is a crossover featuring characters from SNK s and Capcom s respective fighting game properties such as ''The King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, Street Fighter, and Darkstalkers. It was the third arcade game in a series of crossovers between these two companies (see SNK vs. Capcom series) and the only one developed by SNK (SNK previously produced SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium for the Neo Geo Pocket Color). Gameplay The gameplay is based on the KOF series (particularly The King of Fighters 2002), with the same four button configuration and many of the same techniques. However, the game does not use the Team Battle format, but follows the traditional round-based one-on-one format. Each match begins with a dialogue exchange between the player's character and the opponent. One new technique introduced in the game is the Front Grand Step, which allows the player to leap towards the opponent and cancel into a basic attack. The player can perform this technique while guarding from an opponent's attack, which will consume one Power Gauge level. The game uses a different type of Power Gauge known as the Groove Power Gauge System, which has three levels. The Groove gauge fills as the player lands attacks against the opponents or guard attacks. When the gauge fills to Lv. 1 or Lv. 2, the player can perform Super Special Moves, a Guard Cancel Attack or a Guard Cancel Front Step maneuver. When the gauge is full, its reaches MAXIMUM level and a MAX Activation occurs. During MAX Activation, the gauge will change into a timer and the player gains the ability to cancel any of their moves anytime (in addition to Super Special Moves and Guard Cancels). Once the timer runs out, the gauge returns to Lv. 2. In addition to the regular Super Special Move, each character also has an 'Exceed' move which can only be performed once when the player's life is less than half. Characters Boss and secret characters are only selectable in the console versions. SNK side Regular characters: Kyo Kusanagi (from The King of Fighters '94), Iori Yagami (from The King of Fighters '95), Terry Bogard (from Fatal Fury), Mai Shiranui (from Fatal Fury 2), Kim Kaphwan (from Fatal Fury 2), Choi Bounge (from The King of Fighters '94), Ryo Sakazaki (from Art of Fighting), Kasumi Todoh (from Path of the Warrior: Art of Fighting 3), Mr. Karate (original character, based on Takuma from Art of Fighting 2), Earthquake (from Samurai Shodown), Genjuro Kibagami (from Samurai Shodown II), Shiki (from Samurai Shodown 64). Mid-boss characters: Geese Howard (from Fatal Fury), Goenitz (from The King of Fighters '96), Mars People (from Metal Slug 2), Orochi Iori (from The King of Fighters '97). Boss character: Serious Mr. Karate (from Art of Fighting). Secret boss character: Athena (from Athena). Capcom side Regular characters: Ryu (from Street Fighter), Ken (from Street Fighter), Chun-Li (from Street Fighter II), Guile (from Street Fighter II), Dhalsim (from Street Fighter II), Balrog (from Street Fighter II), Vega (from Street Fighter II), Sagat (from Street Fighter), M. Bison (from Street Fighter II), Akuma (from Super Street Fighter II Turbo), Hugo (from Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact), Tessa (from Red Earth). Mid-boss characters: Dan (from Street Fighter Alpha), Demitri (from Darkstalkers), Violent Ken (original character), Zero (from Mega Man Zero). Boss character: Shin Akuma (Street Fighter Alpha 2). Secret boss character: Firebrand, listed as "Red Arremer" (from Demon's Crest). Development Reception In 2012, Complex ranked it as the 14th best SNK fighting game ever made, adding that "the game’s secret characters (Firebrand, Violent Ken, Zero etc.) had to be the best part about this game."14. SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos — The 25 Best SNK Fighting Games Ever Made | Complex References External links * *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/svc/english/svc_top.html SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos] at the official website of SNK Playmore * Category:2003 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Versus fighting games Category:Xbox games